Not The Only One
by bureas
Summary: N has fled from the Unova region and has decided to go to Kanto first. While exploring, he gets lost in Viridian Forest, which is where Yellow is also located at the moment. How will N react when he accidentally comes upon Yellow? Oneshot.


_(For once, I am so happy I have insomnia! Because if I didn't, I wouldn't of thought this up at 3am while staring at my ceiling...xD And I really like it alot! Hope you people do too! :D In this story, I switch from N's POV To Yellow's POV. If i do it too much, sorry?)_

Disclaimer: Meh, don't own it...Yet. ;D Lol.

**Not The Only One**

One year.

It's been just one year since I ran from Unova after Team Plasma met it well deserved end. I was a naive fool who had been brainwashed back then, while Touya fought the whole way through, trying to tell my beleifs and I were wrong. Only when Reshiram and I lost to Touya in Plasma castle did I notice my mistakes. It's a shame I realized that a bit too late. Touya called me just a few weeks after I had left, and told me a man named Looker who was part of the International Police in Sinnoh came and requested his assistance to find and arrest the Seven Sages. He had accomplished this within a week and a half. A small feat for a person such as him, the new Unova Champion. To his obvious dismay though, Looker explained that his next goal, since all the sages had been collected, was my father and of course, me: the former king of Team Plasma. Though, In the end, this was just another excuse I could use to continue running.

I sighed as I shoved my hands in my pockets. Where was I, exactly? I spent about most of that year exploring Unova all over again while slyly avoiding the constables hunting me. I even got to see Touya a few times, but that's the past. After I left Unova, the first place I decided to go to was the Kanto Region. I had stayed a while as a guest in a woman's house in Pallet Town who claimed I reminded her of her son named Red. I couldn't fathom how a green haired fugitive such as I could possibly remind her of the person called the most strongest trainer in existance, or maybe she was seeing something I wasn't...

_Psychologial wise. _I added in my head with a chuckle, but ended up taking that comment back. She DID grant me wonderful hositality, despite the fact I was a complete outsider to this region.

As of right now, I was in a deep, thick timberland given the name 'Viridian Forest'.

Zorua, who was walking briskly beside me, laughed. "Just admit you're lost, N." he told me with a grin.

"I'm not lost." I objected, even though I knew I was. It seemed I still held my kingly pride I had no intention of hurting.

"Bahaha! Why won't you admit it? We've been walking around for two hours!"

"Because we're not lost." I retorted.

"N, you're really-"

Before Zorua could finish his sentence, a furry, tan pokemon jumped in front of us and we looked. It stared at us for a few seconds before it burst into laughter.

"Ahahaha!" It's squeaky voice echoed through the trees. "It's some funny foreigner lost in the forest!"

"Funny?" Zorua repeated.

The tan pokemon said nothing more as it gave another laugh at us and dissapeared into the bushes. Oh, how odd the pokemon were here...The people even moreso, probably.

**...**

I sat in the grass with Chuchu sitting in my lap while I drew in my notebook. I'd constantly look up from the paper to look at the thing I was drawing: a glistening, clear blue lake. I had lived in Viridian Forest all my life, but this was probably my favorite place to be to calm my nerves.

"It looks like a wonderful picture, Yellow." Chuchu praised with a happy look on her face.

I gave her a genuine smile as a reply. "Thank you, Chuchu." I said.

At that moment, the first pokemon I ever befriended, Ratty, a Raticate, ran up to me. Chuchu and I looked over at him and watched him dance a little and laugh, and we waited for him to finish.

"Yellow, Yellow!" he began, finally standing still, but had a mocking grin on his face. "I saw this funny looking foreigner with green hair walking through the forest with a purple pokemon. It's so obvious they're hopelessly lost!"

"Lost? That's not good..." I mumbled, worry etched on my face as I stood up. "Wait...Green hair?"

Ratty nodded. Finally realising he was serious about a person with green hair, my face twisted in confusion. Who in the world has green hair? Nonetheless, Viridian Forest was my home and it was my constant duty to help whoever got lost in it.

"Ratty, please lead the way." I urged him.

He snickered and zipped off, and I chased after him once Chuchu climbed on my shoulder.

Although...Ratty's route was terribly tricky. He must've been taking the quickest way to where he thought the lost adventurers would be. I said hi to a few wild pokemon that waved at me as we ran by them. Ratty dashed past a bush, and I was about to follow close behind, but stopped. On the other side of the bush in a clearing, I saw a magnificent, angelic dragon with turquoise eyes and a body that had to be the purest shade of white. Chuchu and I were so mystified we could barely speak.

**...**

I sighed as I carred Zorua in my arms, the small branches littering the ground crunching under my feet as I walked. Zorua was grumbling complaints and insults as he licked his fresh, bloody wounds he had received when he decided to tease a passing-by Kangaskhan.

"Honestly, Zorua, you never listen when I tell you things. I had to leave Reshiram by himself to come chase you." I scolded him.

"It's not my fault!" Zorua whined. "That pokemon-"

"It is." I interrupted as I walked through some bushes and walked up to Reshiram and rubbed his nose gently.

"We're going to rest for a while, Reshiram." I told Reshiram quietly.

"Ah! See, there there they are! The wierdo with the green hair and the purple pokemon who's lost!" exclaimed the tan pokemon we had seen before as he dashed out, pointing one of his tiny arms at us.

"Ah, Ratty, that's rude! Quit calling that person that!" a boy wearing a straw hat shouted as it chased after the pokemon.

After the boy finally noticed my presence, he stopped and stared at me, his eyes widened in what seemed to be fear.

**...**

**(A few minutes earlier)**

"Is that a pokemon? I've never seen it before...It must be foreign." I thought out loud.

"It's magnificent!" Chuchu agreed, her voice being a bit too loud.

The white dragon, who had been sniffing at the ground for quite some time, reared his head up and his crystal clear eyes landed on me in an instant.

"You there, who are you?" the dragon asked me. He spoke in a rather regal voice as if he had lived in a castle before he happened to come here.

"I-I-I'm terribly sorry!" I stammered, waving my hands in front of me. "We were too loud, weren't we? I'm sorry!"

I was always incredibly formal when I was around other people. It was terribly annoying. Blue told me it was a bad habit to have, and I knew that. I cursed myself for being so shy...

The white dragon chuckled. "Fear not. I have no intention of harming you, since you seem to possess the same strange power as my friend." he reassured me. "I am Reshiram, and you are?"

"I-I'm..." I began, but stopped to think. I had two names I was known by. Which one would be better? The one that sounded more sophisticated, or the other one?

Ratty had ran back to my side as I continued to stand there and contemplate on how to answer. As I was thinking, apparently the green haired person Ratty had told me about came into sight, for he dashed toward the pokemon called Reshiram shouting, "See, there he is! The wierdo with the green hair and the purple pokemon who's lost!".

"Ratty, that's rude! Quit calling that person that!" I shouted, following him. However, finally realizing I was being stared at, I looked up to see a green haired person staring at me. My eyes widened. She really did have green hair!

**...**

"Oh...Hello..." I said, blinking. "Uhm..."

"My friend got us lost big time! Care to help us out, kid!" Zorua jumped in.

The boy looked down at Zorua as he spoke. With a slight gasp, he took Zorua out of my arms and held him close to his chest as they both glowed and Zorua's wounds faded. I watched in awe. There were people who could do that?

"There! You're all better now!" The boy told him. "And of course I'll help you out. It's my duty as a resident of this forest."

Now that I looked him over, this young boy seemed frightfully feminine. There wasn't much to him that could show masculinity. Then, a thought occurred to me after I processed what the boy just said.

"You can speak to them too?" I asked.

The boy looked up at me. I also noticed he was quite short. I suspected the age of twelve or so at the most. "Eh? You too what...?" he said.

"I mean you can hear them too." I clarified, pointing to Zorua who was still in his arms.

"Oh! Yes, I can!" The boy beamed, returning Zorua to me.

"What's your name?" I questioned.

"Uhm..." The boy mumbled, rubbing his head.

**...**

The tall woman had asked me my name. I still didn't even know how to answer Reshiram, let alone her. Now that I look at her, she was very tall, slender, and had a nice figure. Her long green hair was tied in a neat ponytail that reached her waist. Then, I noticed something: No chest. I held the urge to sigh with relief. I was so glad I finally wasn't the only one who was flat chested! I then tilted my head to the side. This woman was actually quite masculine...Perhaps she was one of those bodybuilders?

"Excuse me?" the woman called out, snapping me out of my trance.

"Are you alright?" Reshiram wondered.

"Oh, right!" I'm sorry!" I answered, then held my hand out and gave a smile. "I'm Amarillo Del Bosque Verde."

The woman shook my hand, but nodded in confusion. "Come again?"

"Oh!" I laughed nervously. "I'm sorry. It's a mouthful, isn't it? You can just call me Yellow."

"It's nice to meet you, Yellow. My name is N." The woman informed me.

I tilted my head to the side as she released my hand from her firm handshake. "Just N?" I inquired.

She nodded. "Just N."

"I giggled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss N!"

N raised a brow in confusion. "Miss? Oh, you must be mistaken. I'm a male, Yellow." N corrected.

I flinched. "W-What! Really?"

"Of course I am."

"I-I'm so sorry! I just assumed..." My voice trailed off.

"Assume! Now, you wouldn't like it if I called you a girl, now would I?"

"Eh? But I AM a girl!" I told N, who was apparently a 'him'.

"What?"

I nodded, taking off my hat to reveal my blonde ponytail.

**...**

I sweatdropped as we both coughed out awkward laughs. How unbecoming of us to mistake each other for the opposite gender...I was getting to be like Touya! The memory of how Touya walked up to me thinking I was a female and tried to hit on my was a clear one, and hard to forget, unfortunately...And I did NOT want to remember it.

"Well, this certainly is a laughable predicament isn't it, Yellow?" I asked with faint chuckle.

Yellow nodded slightly, laughing nervously. "You're right. Looks like we're both wrong!"

"I planned on saying something, however Zorua silently insisted I let it go a little longer so he could enjoy it." admitted Reshiram.

"I didn't notice the fact until the last minute, but they were already talking away about it so I decided to just let it take it's course." A Pikachu with a pink flower on her head added after Reshiram.

I glared down at Zorua who snickered happily. "Hey, calm down, N! We're all friends here! Misunderstood, maybe, but friends! You have noticed she can hear us too, right?" he said.

I averted my gaze from Zorua to Yellow as she stood there quietly, playing with her fingers and looking in all directions. Her long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail reached down to her waist-probably near the same length as my hair-, she had her straw hat resting behind her head which had two differant color feathers on it, and had wide amber eyes that were the color of the sun. Everything about her screamed innocence and kindness. It's a shame I couldn't say the same thing about myself.

"So you live in this forest by yourself?" I asked. "Aren't you too young to be by yourself?"

"Young? I'm sixteen." she responded.

I blinked. "...You're a year younger than me?"

**...**

"Oh, you're seventeen?"

He nodded, looking dumbstruck.

I ddin't think he was seventeen at all! Though, I thought alot of people were older than they were since I was so short. Another thing I didn't like: my height.

Taking another look at N, I kind of regretted thinking he was a girl. Why in the world would I think of a masculine woman with no chest before I even though about man? I just wanted to laugh at myself. Then, I tossed those thoughts away when I looked at his face. There were only two words I could think of: completely exhausted. So, I decided to do one thing I knew would be good, or atleast I hoped it would.

"Hey, N, would you like to take a rest for a while and just talk?" I suggested.

N nodded. "Thank you. That sounds nice." he agreed, accepting my offer with a slight smile.

I had Ratty lead us back to the lake, and N and I sat under the shade of some trees. Reshiram rested his large white head on his lap while N continued to hold Zorua in his arms. Ratty nuzzled next to me and fell asleep in the heat while Chuchu reclaimed her place on my lap.

"So, N, care to tell me about yourself?"

N hesitated as he stared at me for a bit, then nodded and started to tell me about himself.

"Well-"

His words were easy to understand, yet very detailed as if he had done this before. Some parts I wished weren't so detailed, yet I wanted to listen, for I felt honored he'd even agree to tell me such things.

**...**

As she requested, I told her about myself. Everything I could ever remember about my life in chronological order. I didn't hold out anything because last time I did that, Touya got mad at me. What was it about people and wanting to know everything about a person just because they're close...? A few times Yellow covered her ears with her hands as if she didn't want to hear anymore. However, each time I asked her if she wanted to me continue, she insisted I did.

Yellow let out a squeak and covered her ears for about the fifth time, and I gave a worried look. "Yellow, are you completely sure you wish for me to continue?" I pestered.

She lowered her hands and nodded. "I'm sorry. Please do."

I looked down at Reshiram's head on my lap and began to stroke him slowly. "Where was I? Oh...Well, when my father did...That horrible thing to me as a child..." I had paused as I, unfortunately, remembered it, and tried to hide my shudder. "I close myself off from other people. I didn't want to get close to other humans for the fear something like that would happen again. So, the only friends I relied on were pokemon, who were broken in a similar way like me." I explained.

"How'd you meet Zorua?" she questioned.

"Oh, I must've left that part out." I thought out loud absentmindedly.

"Some friend you are, eh N?" Zorua joked.

"Zorua was my very first friend. I found him all alone in the rain one day. He was bleeding everywhere, and on impulse I instantly decided to take him back to my castle. When he recovered, he just decided to stay with me, and-" I began.

"We've been best friends ever since!" Zorua finished for me.

Yellow giggled. "That's wonderful."

And so, I continued to tell my life story to Yellow, who not once averted her gaze from me after that. She kept her eyes fixed on my the whole time, practically absorbing every word. _Why in the world would she listen so intently to such a horrible story? _I thought.

A rumbling purr escaped Reshiram's throat as I rubbed his head. The mixture of pearly white fur and feathers on his coat shimmered in the sun, making him seem even more majestic. I smiled just a tiny bit. Reshiram had always been incredibly gentle. The only day he had truly been vicious was with that last battle with Touya...

**...**

N spoke about a person named Touya alot when he had reached his most recent memories. Most of the time he talked like he thought Touya was the biggest idiot in the world (alot like Green did with Red), but sometimes spoke as if he really cared. There were only certain parts with Touya in them. The rest were so horrid I really didn't want to hear it, but I felt compelled to. I didn't want to give up listening to him halfway through. When he finally finished, he looked over at me.

"Yellow?" he called out.

I put my hands over my mouth and stared to shake my head vigorously from side to side. "N...N, that's so horrible! You don't deserve any of that! Your father is so...so..." I jumped up. I was angry, but I didn't know why. "Your father is the monster, not you! When I find him, I'm...I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

I didn't know my father. I never met him a day in my life, but my uncle told me about him once. If I did have my father with me and he did the things N's father did to him, I'd never want to see his face, let alone touch me. I would most certainly never forgive him.

N laughed and patted my arm gently from where he sat which I took as a signal to sit down, so I did.

"What about you, Miss Yellow?" inquired Reshiram, lifting his head up slightly to look at me.

"Me? I'm not really anything special." I admitted with a nervous smile. "I've lived an average life here in this forest, most of the time. Oh! But of course..." I gave a laugh. "I guess my life can't be all normal since I went and had an intresting adventure when Pika came along. I found the greatest friends in Blue, Gree, and Red."

I thought for a moment, then started again.

"I had to fight Lance, too!" I added, waving my arms in front of me in a dramatic way. "He has the same powers as me, can you believe it?"

"There's more than just you and I like this?" N asked.

I nodded. "Yes! Giovanni said he's also one of the special people blessed by the forest." I explained.

N sputtered, not able to come up with a reply.

"Unova and Kanto are really differant, N. From what you told me, Unova is made up of alot of cities. In cities, people distant themselves from others just to get where they're going. Kanto is more...Connected, I think. Everyone knows each other somehow, and we all care. No one here will discriminate against the fact you can talk to pokemon, N. You're safe from all that now." I reassured him. "You're not the only one. You never have been, even if you thought you were." Though, I wasn't very sure of my persuasion skills...

"Well, if only we lived here growing up." Zorua mumbled, curling up tightly in a ball after he spat out a scoff.

N chuckled. "The explanation of your life seems alot like a fairy tale, Yellow." he told me. "And quite short."

"I-Is that a problem...?"

He shook his head and glanced around the forest seemed mroe at ease, thankfully.

"Hey, Yellow...Is it alright if I stay here in this forest for a while?"

I blinked in shock for a minute because the question was so sudden, but I eventually gave him a soft smile. "Of course, N. Stay as long as you like. And don't forget we'll be here too."

**END.**

_(I be so happy...xD I am proud. I don't care what anyone says, I like it. :D But, reviews are always appreciated, you know. I read every one.)_


End file.
